


Sweet Spot

by thaliachaunacy (thalialunacy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thaliachaunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the Ministry Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> PMS!Ginny + Murmury!Harry + a Ball. Written for a challenge on The Smutty Project many, many years ago.

_Oh, for the love of all things magical!_ Ginny nearly stamped her feet, but refrained, as their highly uncomfortable encasings had been causing her pain all evening. _Bloody girly shoes._ She added them on to her list of reasons she would never let herself be forced into coming to a ball again. She was nearly twenty, for heaven’s sake. Yet she still lived at home, still slept in her childhood bed, and still hadn’t shared more than chaste, stolen kisses with the boy she’d been in love with since she was ten.

The chandelier’s twinkling lights, the music of the quartet, the free-flowing drinks, the festive people – She wrinkled her nose. It all very simply scraped on her last nerve. Ron and Hermione twirled past her, Ron sporting a ‘bite me’ grin, and she scowled into her cup before taking a sip. She could think of at least a few dozen places she’d rather be, and none of them involved tight shoes or tight-arsed ministry officials.

“Having fun?” Warm breath floated past her ear and the skin tingled for an all-to-brief moment. His hands settled on her waist and she felt her cheeks flush.

She stayed still, tilting her head towards him. A small smile played across her face, but she suppressed it. “Loads.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm. “You?”

“Mm-hmm.” The sound was low in his throat and her stomach fluttered. “I’ve enjoyed watching your entire family partaking in the christmas cheer.” He inclined his chin toward the cider bowl and she laughed softly.

“They’re gits, aren’t they?”

“And you’re not exactly sober, Miss Weasley.”

She opened her mouth to retort – then felt his lips land briefly on the back of her neck, where small whispies had escaped from her up-swept hair. Hot desire shot through her and she bit back a gasp.

“A sweet spot, I see.” His voice was merely a murmur in her ear. Her heart skated around in a dizzying circle. It was as if she had no say in her body’s actions whatsoever, and it suddenly infuriated her.

She cleared her throat and stuck out her chin resolutely. “Perhaps.” She took another sip of her drink.

“Hmm…” One of his hands slid back along her waist, trailing a path up her spine. Her grip on her cup tightened. He played with the soft tendrils of hair along her neck. She clenched her jaw. Then his lips joined his fingers, and she couldn’t stop a shudder. She reached back to clutch at his thigh with her free hand.

“Harry…”

“Mmmm?” He kept his lips on her skin, causing his voice to resonate in her very core.

“…you should stop that…” His mouth kept moving and her body felt like it was melting into an staticky puddle. “…I don’t think… oh god…” Her eyes drifted shut.

He chuckled against her skin, a rich sound that warmed her heart, and she tried to turn in his arms – but he held her waist firmly. “What would your family think?” he said softly into her cheek.

She stilled, twining her free hand with the one on her waist.

“…Ginny?”

In one swift movement, she prised his hand from her robes and turned to face him. His eyes widened as she pressed their bodies together. “I don’t care what my family thinks. I don’t even care what the bloody Minister thinks. And if you don’t stop that this _instant_ you are going to have to deal with the consequences.”

He looked amused, which fueled her fury once again, and he spoke in annoyingly light tones. “And the consequences would be…?”

She eyed his mouth for a lingering moment. “Things not suitable for this type of social engagement.”

He held her gaze, then pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “We’ll see about that.” Ginny’s mouth opened then shut again as he took her hand and pulled her out of the ballroom, into a foyer that led to a myriad of corridors.

“Harry, what—“ He shushed her, a finger to his lips, and she snapped her hand out of his grip, stopping short just inside the corridor he had pulled her into. “We can’t just leave the room.” She refused to keep her voice down, and was satisfied to see Harry wince slightly when it echoed into the foyer. “People will wonder.”

He tucked his fingers back around hers. “Let them wonder,” he said softly. His mouth curved into a gentle smile. “We’ll only be gone a bit.” She narrowed her eyes at him. He tugged on her hand. “Come on, we’re not going far. Just trust me.”

“I’d rather trust Trelawny’s sodding _‘eye’_ ,” she muttered. She shot him a glare and reluctantly let herself be pulled towards-–

“Harry, for Merlin’s sake, have you gone barking mad?” She snorted and looked at him, one eyebrow cocked.

He looked at her, a questioning smile playing at his lips. “What’s mad about the women’s loo?”

“Nothing, if one is a woman. But as you are clearly not a woman—“ Her gaze wandered unbidden down to where the proof was in the pudding, and she nearly lost her train of thought. “—you are clearly barking mad.”

He stepped closer to her, and she backed up reflexively, too late realizing this would put her back against the wall of the corridor. She could still hear the music and laughter; they were barely a meter out of the crowd’s line of vision through the foyer.

“Alright, then.” His face was inches from hers, and he leaned forward until their bodies were lined up with naught between. Her throat was suddenly dry, in spite of all the cider she’d had earlier. His eyes caught hers before his lips touched her cheek, gracing her skin for a moment, then moved along her jawline to murmur in her ear. “We’ll just stay here.”

She swallowed. “That’s probably not the most brilliant plan either—oh…” She felt his lips on her ear, and his hot breath created a roaring in her blood. “...really...not...”

He kissed down her neck, sending little slivers of pleasure through her body. Then she felt teeth, and gasped as the slivers turned into lightning bolts. He nibbled again and she whimpered into his shoulder, clutching at his robes.

He pulled back to look at her, and his eyes were dark with emotion. “That was brilliant.”

She ran a tongue across her dry lips and tried to breathe normally. “It certainly was.” She arched an eyebrow at him. “So why’d you stop?”

“Because.” He raised a finger to smooth along her cheekbone, and looked at her, his face very serious. He seemed at a bit of a loss for words. “Because I love you…”

Her heart clenched in her chest. “I love you too, Harry, but that seems to me to be a reason to _continue_.”

His finger reached her bottom lip and moved across it slowly. “Yes, but...” He still didn’t quite know what to say, apparently. She instinctively kissed his finger briefly, and watched his lips part. _Hmm_...She kissed it again, lingeringly this time, chancing a darting of her tongue. She watched him suck in a short breath, and was pleased. She enveloped the tip of his finger with her lips, enjoying how his jaw tensed and his cheeks began to flush.

“Ginny...” He leaned his body against hers as she swirled her tongue around his finger, feeling the hardness of his fingernail and tasting the tang of his skin. “...speaking of consequences...”

Her eyes widened as something pressed against her belly, and she released his finger in surprise. “That’s– You—“ She nearly laughed with delight. “I did that?”

Amusement ran across his face, and he brushed his lips across hers. “You did indeed.” He gave her an assessing look. A beat passed, and Ginny realized he was waiting for her to make the next move.

She smiled, then leaned up and kissed him insistently, staying on him until he gave in and let her tongue run across his softly. His hands reached up to cup her face as he returned the favor, and she felt like her head was filling with air while the rest of her body filled with fire.

She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. His hands fell to her waist and held her close. “Harry...” she murmured, trailing her hand down his robe-clad chest haltingly.

He kissed the top of her head lightly. “It’s all right, Gin, we don’t have to do anyth—“

“Shush,” she said, and he shut his mouth, though probably more out of surprise than anything. Her hand moved lower, curiously seeking out the hardness that she had felt moments before. His grip on her tightened. She dragged her fingers lightly over the area a few times, then trailed them back up his chest, glancing up at his face. “I doubt they’ll send out the hounds if we stay here a bit longer.”

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her searchingly. Then she saw them glitter with desire for a just a moment before he claimed her lips again.

His body was flush with hers and his tongue searched her mouth while his hands smoothed up her ribcage. Little tremours blossomed across her body and she could feel heat spreading on her skin. His fingers brushed across the fabric covering her nipples and she moaned into his mouth.

He broke off and put his lips to her neck, biting his way down her to where her robes were fastened. He touched the clasp for a moment, then stopped and looked at her, his eyes twinkling. “I think I’ll save that for later.”

She blinked. Frustration flooded her. “Later?” she hissed. “Harry, I live with my parents and you live with our former professor. There _is_ no later.” She snaked her hands around to press against the small of his back, pushing them into even closer contact, and he groaned under his breath.

Then she felt his hands on her thighs—and they seemed to be doing their best to push her away. She tamped down the urge to scream. “Fine.” She leaned back against the wall and glared up at him. “You want to kiss like first years until we’re thirty, fine. But it was a mean trick of you to pull me back here, get me bothered up, then—“ She stopped suddenly, realizing that his warm hands were smoothing their way up her thighs—with no fabric in the way.

She looked down at where his forearms disappeared under her bunched-up robes, then up at him again. He was smiling and his eyes were full of warmth. “I would never get you bothered up for nothing, love.” He kissed her as his hands slid further up her legs, and desire spread through her like wildfire wherever he touched, pooling between her legs more insistently than she’d ever felt before.

His fingers encountered her knickers and he stopped, his lips stilling on hers. She ran her hand along his arm and gave him a questioning glance.

His face pinked slightly and he ducked his head next to hers. “Tell me what to do,” he muttered into her cheek.

She kissed his neck softly. “Harry...” He pulled back and looked at her, and her throat clenched at the swarm of emotion in his gaze. “Just--touch me.”

“Hmm…” He kissed her gently, then she felt his fingers run over her knickers, over the warmest bit of her. “Touch you...” His eyes stayed on her face, and she felt herself smile at his eagerness to please her.

Then his finger found its way under the elastic and she inhaled sharply. “Like that?” he murmured. She nodded, running her tongue over her lips and widening her stance unconsciously as he managed to get his finger between her wetly heated flesh.

“God, you’re—“ He swallowed. “I did that?”

She laughed lightly and kissed him. “You did indeed.” Then his finger explored further and she gasped. “Oh...” Her hips arched towards slightly and she bit her lip, watching him as he caressed her intimate flesh lightly.

She found herself searching out his lips again, filled with hot emotion yet awed at his tenderness. When the kiss broke, she leaned her head back against the wall and met his eyes. He seemed quietly focused on the task at hand.

“Tell me how to make it good. I want to make it good for you.” His voice whispered through the air and caught at her heart, urging it to a faster rhythm.

She had to clear her throat before she could speak. “Lower.” His eyes widened bit in surprise, then he complied and she felt a jolt run through her. “Ah...” Then another as his finger started circling its quarry. Jolts that turned her legs to jelly. “God yes, right there.” She tried not to pay attention to the wantonly breathy quality to her words as she clutched at his robes.

“Ginny...” His voice was just as breathless, and she opened her eyes to find him inches from her face, his lips parted and his breath hot on her skin. She kissed him eagerly, nearly carelessly, reckless with the pleasure he was bringing her. His tongue searched her mouth and his fingers faltered slightly.

She smiled into the kiss. Then she broke away and buried her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. “Please don’t stop.” Her head fell back again to rest against the wall as she looked at him, her eyes wide and her mouth curved upwards.

Her smile reached his lips. He resumed his motions and she whimpered, her eyes sliding shut. It felt brilliant, better than anything else, and pleasure piled upon pleasure inside her. “Oh...” Her breath hitched as her body climbed towards the inevitable peak. “Faster...Please...”

He made a rumbling noise in his throat and acquiesced. Pleasure tied knots in her belly and she knew she was close. She could feel his eyes on her, his breathing near to her, and she opened her eyes to look at him and whisper, “I love you,” before she felt her body seized by sensation. She cried out formless words and gasped for air, pulling at his robes mindlessly, her hips bucking into his hand.

His motions slowed, then stopped, and her body trembled with little rememberences of pleasure. His hands caressed her thighs again and she felt her robes fall back to her ankles. She felt her lungs fill with air again.

“Beautiful.”

Her eyes flew open to find him smiling down at her, a look of satisfaction on his face. “Thank you,” he murmured, kissing down her jawline softly.

She guffawed weakly. “Isn’t that my line?”

His mouth quirked slightly. “Well...” He kissed her gently. She kissed him back with all the energy she could muster. “I should hope so.”

She let out another smaller laugh. “You don’t have to hope.” She lifted a hand to his cheek. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “Anytime.” He turned his head toward the crowded hall, then looked back her with an eyebrow raised. “And I obviously mean _any_ time.”

She grinned at him and kissed him again, pulling him to her as tightly as she could. “I’ll hold you to that.” Then she ducked out of his embrace and pulled him into the foyer. “But for now, my family might be wondering where we’ve gone.”

He tipped his eyes to the ceiling but followed easily. “Yes, dear.”

She stopped and turned on him. “Besides—“ She ran her hand up his thigh pointedly. “--I think I need some more christmas cheer.” Her eyes glinted. “I have plans for you tonight.”

He needed no more convincing.


End file.
